


My Pace

by blossomdreams



Series: Scents of Love [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, alpha matsukawa, i love matsuhana so much, more of a character piece but i had fun, omega hanamaki, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa always thought his life would go a certain way. However, his life changed the minute he met Oikawa Tooru, who introduced him to Hanamaki Takahiro. Who knew Makki would be his better half?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've always wanted to write a/b/o with Makki and Mattsun because I really love them. I think they're so cute and the way that they switch their jerseys pretty much sealed the deal for me. Well, enjoy!

Alpha, omega, and beta were words that didn’t really resonate with Matsukawa. He remembered the way his parents and other adults in his life waited for him to present. His parents always reassured him they would love him no matter what. Matsukawa wasn’t too stressed out about it. He figured that no matter what he became he would work with it. When he presented as an alpha the summer before his first year in high school, he grew annoyed with the praises from his family or fellow alphas he ran into.

Matsukawa didn’t really feel a change. He still loved the way his mom made dessert, he loved to nap, and cheese filled hamburger steak. He didn’t experience the life changing effect that he thought would happen. He knew some nice alphas then he knew some where he ignored whenever they started boasting. The same with the betas and omegas he ran into. He figured that people were the same, regardless of the class they presented as. Matsukawa didn’t have a life changing event, until Oikawa Tooru approached him to join the volleyball club his first year of high school.

The offer surprised him. Matsukawa knew who Oikawa was, it was hard to avoid hearing about his time in middle school, though he didn’t think he stood out when he played. Sure, he casually played a few games in his neighborhood during the summer. Then there were the times he would play in middle school, but he never considered joining the team. He didn’t want to be on a team to watch a bunch of alphas show off. However, Oikawa told him that wouldn’t be the case. Matsukawa figured he could try it. He learned two things after he followed Oikawa into the gym that day. One, Oikawa was an omega. Two, he would introduce him to two people that would also impact his life.

There was Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s best friend, who was an alpha. He could be tough, but he didn’t belittle anyone. He helped him when he thought he wouldn’t be a good fit for the team. After a bought of tough love where Matsukawa had to block his spikes, they became fast friends. The next person he met was Hanamaki Takahiro, an omega that he never expected to click with so fast. It happened after Matsukawa made a joke in the gym while they cleaned up one day. He made the joke many times during middle school, though no one got it. Hanamaki got it and told one back in return.

If he had to pick a moment where he fell for Hanamaki, it would be that day in the gym.

From there they talked whenever they had the chance. They would hang out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa at lunch. They would meet up again after practice, after school, and started to hang out at each other’s houses. He liked the way Makki joked with him. Makki saw him as a friend not just as the alpha. It was something that he really enjoyed. While he grew close with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, he knew there was something special about Hanamaki. He didn’t care how cliché that sounded either.

Matsukawa had a feeling he would be his mate after the first time he picked up Makki’s shirt by mistake. He wouldn’t forget that day. It was a hard day at practice since they were on their way to nationals that he grabbed any shirt and stuffed it in his bag. When he got home he unzipped his bag where Makki’s scent hit his nose. The minute that happened he let out a deep rumble in his chest. He pulled it away when he realized the sound he made. The one an alpha gave when they found their mate. He quickly put the shirt in the hamper as he tried not to think about what happened. He came to the conclusion that he was a young alpha after all. That noise was probably a knee jerk reaction to having an omega’s scent so close to him. He didn’t want to admit how Makki’s scent calmed him down. It smelt so right he had to resist the urge to dig it out the hamper so he could smell in all night.

Matsukawa played it off when his mom teased him about it. He played it off again when he ran into Makki on their way to morning practice. However, it was something that he couldn’t forget. After that their little mix up started to happen more often. Matsukawa always brushed it aside as a joke at school the next day, though he didn’t want Makki to think he was creepy. One day after practice he stopped Makki to clear it up when they were in the locker room.

“Hey Makki, wait up a minute.”

Makki got a better handle on his bag and turned to him. “What’s up Mattsun?”

“I wanted to apologize for grabbing your shirt like that. I don’t mean to pick it up all the time.”

Makki waved it away. “It’s alright. Besides, I didn’t mind very much. Your scent isn’t that bad, it’s pretty nice.”

Mattsun’s mouth almost dropped while Makki chuckled. “So, ready to go?”

Matsukawa grinned as he snapped out of his daze. “Yep, ready.”

From there Matsukawa knew Makki would always be by his side.

*~*~*

It wasn’t a surprised to their team when Mattsun asked Makki to be his mate their final year of high school. Oikawa nearly ruined Matsukawa’s surprise with the way he grinned and teased him about it. Luckily, Iwaizumi was there to make sure Oikawa wouldn’t tell Makki about it.

Matsukawa waited a few months after their defeat against Karasuno. While it sucked that they wouldn’t be going to nationals in their final year, it did give them time to hang out with each other again. He could even spoil Makki with cream puffs more often since they weren’t on their strict nutrition schedule. He picked the weekend where they would be hanging out with each other. It worked out better since Matsukawa’s parents were out for that weekend.

Despite getting the cream puffs from his favorite place and a small bracelet Makki could wear, until he got something better, he was nervous. Matsukawa knew they clicked, but what if Hanamaki didn’t feel the same way? His fears disappeared when Makki jumped on him after he made his proposal. That would be another day Matsukawa wouldn’t forget.

*~*~*

“Hey Issei, look what I found.”

Matsukawa looked up from the show and over at Makki. “What is it Takahiro?”

“It’s your old jersey. I found it when I unpacked today I wonder if it still fits?”

“You might stretch it out.”

Makki chuckled as he sat next to him. “I’m not showing yet, you know.”

Mattsun grinned as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “It’s just a matter of time before it happens. Look at how fast it happened with Oikawa.”

Makki smiled. He leaned up and kissed his cheek. “You’re lucky you’re handsome.”

“Truly, it’s my gift.”

Matsukawa laughed and pressed a kiss against his temple. Sometimes he wondered where he would be if he didn’t follow Oikawa into the gym that day. He knew he wouldn’t have met Iwaizumi, the best ace in his opinion. He wouldn’t have grown close with Kindaichi, Watari, Kunimi, Yahaba, and Kyoutani who became his second family in time. But most of all he wouldn’t have met Hanamaki his best friend, mate, and lover. He would soon be able to add parent to the list.

Matsukawa knew he made the right decision.

It led to the best things in his life, after all.    


End file.
